The Raven Viper says 'SWEET DREAMS'
by Jade Luna Dream-Black
Summary: Raven Knight is now a murderer. She is a triplet. The other two are Casey and Jagger. Her friends are the Strider. Now her, Jagger, Casey, and Danni Strider are on the run. They also are living with the CreepyPastas. Sequeal of my Homestuck fanfiction 'The Raven is The Destroyer'.


My 'mom', Jennifer came home and started yelling at me, my brother, Jagger and my sister, Casey.

My friend, Daniella Strider is over, so she is also getting yelled at as well.

All but my 'mother' knows about how unstabled I am. But I am worse when my 'mothers' home.

I was cutting carriots for dinner using my hunting knife.

Dylan is at his friends house, then he'll go to work. Everytime mom is home, he does this.

Danni, Jagger, and Casey are in the kitchen with me. When SHE came in yelling with a glass bottle of beer in her hands.

'She's drunk.' I thought.

"RAVEN, YOU ARE A WORTHLESS FUCKING CHILD." Then she slaps Casey as hard as she could, making her fall. Then turned to Danni and smashed the glass bottle onto her head. Danni yelped then fell.

I got pissed I felt something break. It was my sanity COMPLETELY break. I knew that my small red circles around my pupil are growing.

I turned around from cutting carriots, and stabbed her.

She screamed then laughed "Is that the best you can do?" She laughted more. I got pissed and continued to stab her.

With each stab, she screams then laughs. Finally I had enough.

"Sweet Dreams." I said in a grim voice, and sliced her throat.

She then fell into a bloody pool.

I felt a hand grab and squeezed my hand three times.

I looked at who it was and it was my brother, Jagger.

I joked "No wonder your the decendent of 'The Balancer' (1), you always calm me down."

"Yeah but right now your a murderer and the four of us has to leave... NOW!"

"OK." I grabbed Casey, while Jagger picked up a passed out Danni.

I texted Dylan about what happened but I use code words, he know what it means. This is what the text read...

'The Destroyer (2) is back. She murdered mom. PLEASE don't tell anyone.'

His reply was 'K. So I need to pack up?'

'Yes. GTG NOW! Neighbor called the cops. Hear the sirens. Will text when it's safe.'

'K.'

So we went out the backdoor and ran like hell. Casey was a little wobbly, so I dragged her.

We ran (or dragged in Casey's case) and ran (or dragged) as far as we could.

About halfway, Casey wasn't wobbly anymore, so we stopped and checked is Daniella was still alive. Which she was... THANK GOD! But she had a bad cut on her head.

I reached into my bag (I runaway ALOT when my mother is home, so I prepacked a bag for something like this. I quickly grabbed it when we left.)

Grabbed some thread, a needle, and a cloth. Cleaned the wound the best I could, started sewing her head until it was closed, cleaned it up some more and her. After a few minutes, she awoke...

"What happened after I passed out?"

I bluntly stated "I killed my mother."

She looked at me wide eyed, "So we are harboring a murderer!?" Us Knight Triplets nodded. "What do we do know!?"

"We run." Jagger and I harmonized.

"What about my brothers?"

"I already texted them about what happened, they understood."

"What about Dylan?"

"He's fine. After the cops remove the body, him and a few other people, like your brothers will help him pack up and move. That include EVERYTHING."

"Where?"

"I don't know. He never said."

"I hope he'll be ok."

"Me too. Let's move." We got up. Danni was given a piggy back ride by Jagger and we headed for the forest.

X

I thought I'd lighten the mood...

"Beware of the Slenderman, who stalks his prey in the woods at night... You can run but you can't hide... Muhahaha.

"Think your safe, Smile the dog will come after you. You hear a bark or a howl, you better climb because he got your scent... You can run but you can't hide... Muhahaha.

"You be quick, you be nimble, but you can't out run the knife of the killer known as Jeff. If he catches you, your DEAD!... You can run but you can't hide... Muhahaha." I sang on and on.

Near the end of the song I added myself...

"There's a NEW killer on the lose and her name happeneds to be Raven.

"She murdered her mother with no emotions. She feels like laughing." In a grim voice, I said "SWEET DREAMS." And pretended to stab Jagger, he fell. (Danni was walking because she wanted to and she was to heavy to carry for Jagger.) My brother pretended to be dead, as I continued...

"You can run but you can't hide... Muhahaha.

"She's the decend of a troll named 'The Destroyer'. With that in your head, you think that she be big and ugly or have grey skin and candy corn horns, but your wrong. She is a human." At the end, I sang...

"With all the killers on the lose, no one is safe anymore.

"You can run but you can't hide... Muhahaha.

"They will find you..." I smiled darkly "SWEET DREAMS...cause your gonna need it."

Casey got scared "Raven, that's not funny!"

Jagger got up and we continued.

X

Closer to the middle of the woods, we stopped when we heared a twig snap. I pulled out my hunting knife (3) that I used to kill my mom with.

"SHOW YOURSELF NOW, I HAVE A KNIFE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU!"

We waited for a few minutes, then we heard something move behind us. I turned to see a tall man in a black suit with... no face!

I looked at him an smirked. "Your Slenderman."

"Hello children." Black tenicals came out of his back and he knoched us out, taking us somewhere...

Probably our dooms.

(1) The Balancer- both side of him .

(2) The Destroyer- .

(3) hunting knife-


End file.
